I'll Be Home For Christmas
by iamwatsons
Summary: Reid doesn't like the holidays. Hotch won't let him stay at home and waste away the best time of the season. Hotch/Reid relationship. Mostly fluffy. One!shot.


A/N: I posted this fic on lj, but it's not very well-known nor do I know how to make it be so I decided to just post it here. Hope anyone who reads enjoys. :) Oh and Happy Holidays to everyone!  


* * *

The snow fell in delicate layers during this time of the year. It brought a whole new meaning to the phrase _Winter Wonderland_. Spencer Reid was hardly used to snow having grown up in the desert. For the past few years of course, he had gotten sickeningly used to it. At first, it was beautiful and fluffy. At first, it had him excited for the holidays even if he had no one to celebrate with. Then one year passed. Then another year passed. He stopped putting up his small fake Christmas tree shortly thereafter. He spent most of his time at work anyway so if he really felt the need to see one, he could look at the one in the lobby inside. Though the idea of the holidays really seemed to make him a downer. It was the same thing every year and if he was up to it, he might watch _It's A Wonderful Life_ with a glass of spiked eggnog. That was unlikely the case. Realistically, he'd find a few new books and write a few journals.

His feet trudged into the Quantico, Virginia's BAU headquarters' entrance. Christmas Eve always seemed to make Reid all the more depressed-feeling. He solemnly walked into the elevator and clicked his floor. Not a moment later, Derek Morgan came scurrying towards him, yelling for him to hold the doors. Scientifically speaking, the doors were made to stop when anything got in between them. Realistically to Reid, the idea never fancied him. It was one of his few insecure fears and no one could really judge him for it. Morgan of all people knew what it was like to be stuck in an elevator with Spencer. Nonetheless, hesitantly, he held the door open for his colleague and let him join him.

"Hey kid," Morgan began with a cheery smile. He pulled off the gloves that were on his hands, stuffing them into his coat. "Man am I excited. Today is the last day of work before we get off for Christmas. I'm flying to Chicago tonight to see the family." Spencer's gaze met Derek's and his straight smile appeared on his face, seemingly amused.

"Ahh, well that should be quite fun. It'll probably be nice to get away from here for at least a couple of days." Morgan nodded sincerely and cleared his throat.

"You and I both know it's nice to get away from here for as long as we can. What about you? What are your plans?" Reid debated how he should answer his colleague at first, opening his mouth to speak with only a small noise (that was most definitely not a word) coming out. Almost as if saved by the bell, the elevator opened and the two agents stepped out.

"I-I've got some plans," the younger agent said as he tried to dodge the answer by making his way to his desk.

"Well, I would hope so. What are they?" Spencer furrowed his brows when Prentiss walked up to his desk, joining the two men.

"What's going on?" she asked, curiosity striking her.

"Oh I was just asking Kid Genius here what his plans were for Christmas," Morgan chuckled as a light blush crept up Reid's cheeks. He needed coffee – now.

"Ooh! What _are_ you doing, Reid?" Prentiss asked, smirking with a knowing expression on her face. His eyes narrowed as he tried to dodge with another excuse. From behind both Morgan and Prentiss, a loud clearing of a throat occurred. The noise was undeniably belonging to that of Aaron Hotchner. All three of the agents expression's dropped and within moments, everyone was facing their unit chief.

"Don't you have paperwork to do?" he questioned, meeting everyone's gazes. With few more words spoken, the two curious agents went to their own desks and began to do their work. Luckily that's all the day would consist of – paperwork. It was better than a new, gruesome case just before their holiday break. Though it was simple, it was rather boring. Granted, it didn't stop the agents from talking to each other throughout the day while Hotch was in his office. No one brought up Reid's plans again though, luckily. Instead they talked about their own and how excited they were. Everyone left exactly when they were allowed to. Everyone but Reid and Hotch that is.

Spencer was busy into his paperwork. Busying himself seemed to be the only way to not have to think of how pathetic he felt. The years before he had lied and said he was going to see his mother. Honestly, as much as he loved her, it just wasn't a good time. It still depressed him to see her. He still worried with each passing day that he would turn out just like her. Busying himself was easy. Busying himself made it so he didn't have to think about the real things.

"You're welcome," said a voice from above him, nearly making him jump out of his seat. He had almost forgotten he wasn't alone until his unit chief stood in front of him, emotionless look on his face.

"I uh-for what?" Reid asked, quirking an eyebrow. Hotch took a chair from a desk behind him and sat down, eye-level with his subordinate.

"Saving you earlier. I spared you from having to tell everyone you weren't doing to do anything for Christmas."

Reid frowned. Though all of this was true, he didn't really want his boss to make him feel even more pathetic. He inhaled deeply and nodded a somewhat thanks.

"Oh-right. Um... thank you. I think." It was impeccable, the fact that Spencer still got tongue-tied when talking to Hotch. It was also embarrassing.

"You're not the only one, Reid. Haley doesn't want me with her tonight. Or tomorrow morning for that matter. I won't be seeing Jack until tomorrow night for dinner so it's safe to say I'll be spending Christmas alone too." Reid felt extremely confused at how open Hotch was being with him. His boss was usually secluded and kept to himself when it came to Haley and Jack. In fact, it was almost better that neither of them ever shared any of their personal business with the other.

"I'm sorry... that must be really hard. It's your first year without them, isn't it?"

The idea of Hotch not having his family for Christmas somehow brought Reid's already dampened spirit down even more so.

"Mhm. The last thing you need to be doing on Christmas Eve is paperwork, Reid. Go home, watch some movies. Don't busy yourself... just try to relax. We both know this job gets to us sometimes so when you get a real break, you need to take it. It's a rarity."

Spencer nodded, his eyes not meeting Hotch's gaze as he began to gather everything up from his desk. Sometimes looking at his boss' penetrating eyes did bad things to a person.

"You're right I'll go watch um – The History Channel or something. Although I probably know anything they're going to show on there... did you know how inaccurate it really is when it comes to things dating back to the-"

"Reid."

"Yes, Sir?"

"There's no way in hell that I'm letting you spend Christmas alone. Come on, pack your things up. You're coming with me."

As if Hotch wasn't acting out of character enough already, he just pushed the limit. Spencer wasn't even sure how to react. Surely his boss did not just invite him – demand him to come spend Christmas with him. Surely he was asleep or hearing things. Surely something in this world was going very very wrong because this just did not happen.

Aaron Hotchner's penetrating stare told Spencer Reid that he was far from kidding and that he better get his scrawny ass up before his boss made him.

* * *

"C'mere Scrooge," Hotch called from his kitchen. The two had just arrived after a very awkward (on Reid's behalf anyway) ride to Aaron's apartment. Within fifteen minutes of the car ride, Hotch had developed this nick name for his subordinate. On any other day, he was positive his colleagues would be calling Hotch the Scrooge – not Reid. In fact, Hotch wasn't acting very normal at all so Spencer just decided to let things happen.

His snow soaked feet trudged into the room, his scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Everything in the room was perfectly neat and clean. For some reason, Spencer almost didn't expect it. It wasn't as though he figured his boss was a very messy guy because he didn't. Things being this neat just seemed odd to him.

"You know, name-calling isn't very nice," Reid muttered as he awkwardly stood in the middle of the kitchen, hands stuffed in his trouser pockets while watching Hotch who was getting things out of his fridge and pantry.

"When's the last time you celebrated Christmas, Spencer?" _Why the hell is he calling me Spencer? Since when does Hotch call me Spencer?_

"I-uh-what do you mean?" he asked awkwardly.

"Well since you've worked at the BAU, I've never seen you go anywhere for Christmas. Or talk about what you're going to do. I mean, you can't really hide having no plans. So when was the last time you actually celebrated Christmas?"

Furrowing his brows, Spencer thought. It was an extremely long time ago. Before he had turned eighteen. Ever since he had sent his mom to the institution, he hadn't felt comfortable enough to be there for her. He would send her Christmas cards, but that was the extent of it.

"Um, when I was a kid. You know, before my mom..." he trailed off, refusing to finish the sentence. Hotch would know where he was trying to go with it and that was all that mattered. "What're you doing?"

Hotch turned on his heel to face his guest and an unfamiliar, warm smile graced his face. It was something beautiful.

"Well, I'm making Christmas dinner of course. It won't be a feast because I didn't really go to the store beforehand. But I am going to whip up some Spaghetti and Meatballs. I have some really good rolls too and pie for dessert. Care for some eggnog?"

The idea that Hotch was doing this _just for him_ made Spencer feel extremely special inside. It was one thing if someone offered to do this on any other day, but it was Christmas. Even if the man was just using him so he wouldn't have to be alone, Reid didn't care. He was beginning to feel much more comfortable.

"It sounds like a feast to me," Reid said warmly, sitting down on a stool in front of the bar that divided him from Aaron. "I'd love some. Only if it's spiked though," he teased. Spencer never really _teased_. Tonight was Christmas Eve. He could be whomever he wanted to be and blame the holiday spirit the following week.

"Trust me, I wouldn't have it any other way," Hotch beamed as he took the carton from his refrigerator. He grabbed two goblets and some whiskey, then began to pour and mix. "Care for nutmeg?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." With a smirk, he placed the drink on the bar in front of his subordinate and took a sip of his own after topping it off with the spice. If anyone was able to put a little _too much_ in one's eggnog, it was Hotch. Reid had to make a conscious effort not to show how shocked he was at the amount of warm bitterness he tasted. Regardless of his attempt to cover it, Hotch caught the small gesture Spencer made and merely smirked as he continued to sip his own drink. "Watch the water and tell me if it begins to boil, will ya?" For some reason, Spencer felt alarmed and sat up straight, watching the other man walk into another room.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he questioned, wondering if he even had any right to do so.

"You know, I really hope that drink makes you not act so nervous. Otherwise, I'm going to have to find other ways to make you lighten up." Again, the young agent's eyebrows furrowed, as if he were thinking intently about something. It was odd enough that his boss was acting so nonchalant about everything. The last thing Reid expected was him to let loose like this. Then again, it was his own house and it was, after all, the holidays. The fact that his subordinate was in the same room as him made him feel as if Hotch should make an effort to be cautious with how he acted.

Causing Reid to jump up again, Chistmas carols began to play from the room beside the kitchen. He almost felt pathetic for letting the noise confuse him so. "Hotch – it's um – it's boiling!" he called out. The other agent walked in calmly and poured spaghetti noodles into the boiling water inside a large pot. He proceeded to put the top on it and set the timer. Before the young genius could say another word, Hotch moved back into the other room. "Where are you going this time?"

"I never said you couldn't follow me, Reid." At least he was calling him by his usual name. Spencer clutched his drink and moved into the living room where Hotch was found standing by his stereo. "Ahh, so nice of you to join me. Although, I say, you could still lighten up a bit. Come here."

Reid glanced both ways, as if he were about to cross a street before closing the distance between him and his boss. His body was stiff and straight, attempting to predict the scene before it happened. It was far from easy, seeing as Hotch was being anything but predictable right now. The older man's fingers twisted the dial to the volume towards Reid, turning it louder as his other hand reached to bring the stick figure close. Spencer immediately flinched, unaware of what the unit chief was attempting to do. When he found strange hands placed at his waist, he quickly stepped back shaking his head.

"What? You can't dance?" Hotch asked, chuckling softly. He stepped closer to Reid again.

"No no no no," he repeated, shaking his head as he put his hands up in defense. "I don't dance – I can't... I don't want to be able to dance. I'm good you know, just sitting. And standing. But I don't dance." This seemed to be amusing Hotch to a great extent because he couldn't wipe the stupid smile off of his face. His fingers wrapped around each of Spencer's wrists and gently pulled them down to the boy's sides.

"I just want someone to dance with. Is that so hard to give a man who's family refuses to spend Christmas with him?" he asked, no hurt actually in his voice. It was meant to make the younger boy feel a hint of guilt actually.

"I-I-I-yes. I mean no... I mean.. um." His eyes closed for a moment, swallowing as if he was about to commit to something extremely dangerous. For all Reid knew, this was the most dangerous situation he'd ever been in. Letting go of Spencer's hands, Hotch replaced his hands at the boy's hips firmly. "Why do you get to be the guy?" he asked in an entire breath, a small laugh following it.

"Because Spencer," Hotch began, his hands rubbing up and down slightly. He stared forward at his dance partner who couldn't look more uptight if he tried. With another chuckle, he stepped back and began to unloosen his own tie and untuck his shirt. He stripped himself of his suit jacket, tossing it onto the love seat behind him. Then he began to work on Spencer, untucking his shirt and taking his tie off completely. His fingers fumbled the top few buttons of his subordinate's shirt and he smirked at the now revealed, smooth skin. "You have more of a feminine body than I do." His hands were back at the boy's sides and this time as he rubbed gently, warm skin came intact with his thumb. "Now put your arms around my neck."

Reluctantly, Spencer complied. "Don't insult me, Hotch," he warned, the corners of his lips pulling into an easy smile.

"Trust me, it's not an insult," Hotch insisted as he began to slowly move the small hips in his hands from side to side. "Besides, I have to be able to do this." The last words were almost a murmur. Everything seemed to just move in an easy flow – especially once Reid found his rhythm. It was quite easy when he was being guided by his superior. His hands felt so warm when they found small patches of skin and it sent chills down Spencer's spine each time. "You're better at this than I thought you'd be." Every work spoken was low and almost husky, as if it were their own little secret.

"I've never danced with someone before," Spencer admitted, hesitantly. He took in a brave breath. "I'm glad my first time was with you." The warm pool around his head was beginning to feel a little fuzzy. The eggnog had definitely helped this situation, but the young man was more than enjoying himself as they swayed in unity around the room. Hotch pressed his own forehead against Reid's, tall enough to still be almost looking down upon him.

"Everyone should know how to dance," Hotch whispered, his lips centimeters away from Reid's. "I have no shame in admitting I'm glad to be your teacher." The man's breath could be felt against Spencer's lips and it took all of the will-power he had not to just close the gap between them. An alarming buzzing noise caused the young agent to jump up off of his feet. The blush he received afterward was undeniable.

"Not used to kitchen timers at your place, Spencer?" Hotch teased, chuckling as he moved back into the kitchen. Spencer cursed to himself. Of course this had to be karma from being saved by the bell earlier. Then again, it had hardly done him any good. He supposed Hotch was the bell whom really saved him earlier. His heart still pounded against his chest as he finally gathered the strength to face his boss in the kitchen.

"I completely blanked," Hotch began, moving the pot back onto the stove after he had drained the pasta. "I forgot to make the sauce. Everything went off in my mind, but I never actually did it. I guess we got kind of caught up in there." The images played through Reid's brilliant brain which caused the blush to reappear.

"I'm not you know... starving right now anyway. I won't think less of you if we microwave the pasta a little later." The unit chief's grin was inevitable and it caused another shutter down Reid's spine. Again, the man approached him, definitely within his personal space. He didn't take his hips as if they were going to dance again this time.

"I'm jealous of you, Reid." The young man blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Why would you be jealous of _me_?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Well," he began, taking Spencer's chin within his own fingers as if to force him to look him directly in the eye, "you get the liberty of-" he paused again, pressing his lips unexpectedly to Reid's and smirking against them as he finished his sentence, "reliving moments like these over and over again as vividly as you like." It was impossible to hold back his stupid grin as he listened to his boss speak to him like this. It's not like he had never considered this, no. The idea that it was actually happening was what made the air seem so unclear and impossible. He loved it. He devoured it.

"I see terrible things too," Reid replied, eyes fixated on the pair before him. To this, Hotch frowned, but only for a moment. After regaining composure, he took the thin hand of his subordinate and led him into the living room, then into another room that Reid had not yet been in. Hotch's bedroom was simple and effective. The bed was in the center of the room, comforter neatly made atop of it. Not for long though. Without being able to asses the room and situation, Hotch gently pushed Reid onto his own bed and took the liberty of crawling on top of him as he lay flat on his back.

"Well perhaps I can make it so there are fewer terrible things than good. I couldn't imagine seeing the things we've seen as you can. I wish I could just take those memories away." The sincerity of the moment did not leave as Hotch again pressed his lips to the soft pair beneath him. The warmness in Reid's heart refused to subside as he pulled the man closer to him. Both of them ended up rolling onto their sides, Hotch's arm sliding just beneath the thin boy before he was able to settle.

"For someone who is so into the holiday season, you don't have one Christmas decoration up to prove it. Not even a tree," Reid suddenly noticed as he was pulled closer to the built body that was holding him.

"Sometimes you are too observant." Hotch snorted. "Perhaps I should make you my Christmas tree," he teased, beginning to poke his fingers into the sensitive sides of the man he held. Immediately, Reid squirmed and tried to roll away, but to no avail. The tickling subsided within moments, but Hotch's laughter went on for a short while after. "Well at least I know where your sensitive spots are – everywhere."

"Leave me alone!" Reid threatened, only to be poked again. He decided against moving as to make Hotch not tempted.

"You're too skinny to be a Christmas tree anyway. More like an embarrassment of a Christmas tree. 'Looks like I'll have to substitute you as a Christmas present."

"It's only Christmas eve. You don't get to unwrap your presents until Christmas!"

Hotch's hand found itself just beneath Spencer's shirt, clutching the heat gently. "Then it looks like I'm going to have to wait until tomorrow morning to unwrap you?"

"Y-you know, on second thought, I was never a fan of having to wait to open my presents anyway. Why bother putting you through that torture as well?" Hotch smirked.

"My thoughts exactly." Both men held a matching mischievous grin as Hotch leaned up on an elbow to begin unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on Reid's shirt. "Although, unlike tradition, I'm going to unwrap you slowly. I like the suspense of not knowing what's inside." The idea made Spencer blush, but luckily it couldn't be seen in the dim light. What _could_ be seen was the smooth skin of his chest, heaving up and down heavily as he was stripped of his shirt. Hotch pressed a small kiss against the pale skin before undoing the button on his trousers and forcing down the zipper. Those he pulled off rather quickly. He pulled off each mismatched sock before returning to Spencer's waist. The boy had propped himself up on both of his elbows to watch Hotch with great curiosity and concentration. Slowly, his boxers were pulled off of him and he needed to find a way to be comfortable. In all of Reid's awkwardness that just came as package deal, this was probably the most uncomfortable-awkwardness he had ever experienced in his life. The last thing he was going to do was admit this to Hotch.

"I get to unwrap you next, right?" he asked, a slight tone of begging in the back of his throat.

Hotch's fingers clung just beneath the waistband of Reid's pants as he chuckled. "You're the present, Spencer. The only thing you get to do is be submissive while I play with you like a good toy." Reid growled.

"Not everyone gets toys for Christmas. Some people get like... books."

"Would you like me to read you? I guess that would be considered profiling you. Although I've learned reading you can be exceedingly diffic-"

"Fine play! Play with your toy," he pushed, his eyes still glaring at the man whom was hovered over him, finally stripping him of his last article of clothing.

"Regardless, I think it will be one of the best Christmases you've ever had."


End file.
